


A Very Voltron Christmas

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Special, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Holidays, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: The gang celebrates the holiday season their unique, crazy way. You know how they all are.Oneshot/drabble





	A Very Voltron Christmas

Hunk didn’t want to say anything right away. But it had actually gotten to the point where he couldn’t ignore it anymore. To his credit though, he blushed when he finally spoke. 

“Um, Shiro?”

Shiro looked up innocently. “Hm?”

“I think you accidentally sat on the mistletoe.”

Well, they were in space, so it wasn’t actually mistletoe. Hunk didn’t even know if it was technically Christmas. But they had all decided it would be nice to celebrate. So they were decorating.

Anyway, Shiro looked down to see the mistletoe taped to the back of his pants. “Oh.” And then he continued. “I meant to put that there. You can all kiss my ass.”

Pidge spit out their eggnog.

* * *

“Pidge. What are you doing?”

To their credit Pidge looked up from being in the process of wrapping Christmas lights around their neck. Um. “What do you mean?” As if this was normal.

“I mean,” Lance went on to clarify, “Why are you trying to hang yourself with the decorations?”

That was a good question actually.

“…so that even when I die I’ll be the brightest Holt in the family.”

“WHAT THE QUIZNAK PIDGE NO—“

* * *

"Guys!" Hunk said excitedly. He came in, carrying a tray. "Come eat! I made cookies!"

Lance went over first and picked up one of them. He had a huge grin. "All our cookies have little words etched on them!" So detailed. 

Hunk flushed pink. "Um, yeah, they do."

"Mine says, 'best space dad'," said Shiro. 

"And mine says 'best friend'!" said Lance of course. 

"Uh. Mine says 'best furry."

"...my hand slipped." But Hunk was smirking. 

* * *

Lance was in the main sitting area, the place with the couch, you know? And either he'd gotten the mistletoe from Shiro's butt, or he'd just gotten a different one altogether. He wasn't acting any more mature though. Of course not. Now he'd taped it to the front of his pants, aka his dick. 

"Hey Keith--"

"I don't care what the tradition is, I am  _not_ kissing your dick." Keith snapped. 

So Lance pouted.

* * *

"Urgh." Keith huffed and sighed. "You know what? I hate Christmas."

Lance appeared at his shoulder. "Hey," he whispered, and he was drunk off eggnog honestly right now. "You wanna watch me strip on the staircase??"

"Keith, no." Shiro said. 

Keith was already taking out money. " _Keith yes."_

* * *

Shiro came down the stairs in a good mood. Well, that was before he saw Allura. Allura dressed up in her full paladin gear no less, holding her bayard too. She looked determined. 

"Er...princess," Shiro said slowly. "Why is there a bucket of rocks above the airlock?"

"Lance told me about this 'Santa Claus'."

"He even told us about that morbid song!" Coran added, looking horrified. 

Before Shiro or anyone else could stop him, Lance appeared at his shoulder. "He sees you when you're sleeping...he knows when you're awake...~"

Coran screamed. Allura chucked him across the room with one arm. 

"What is it with you earthlings and your terrifying customs?!"

 

 

 


End file.
